nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Supports (Part 5)
Supports of the fifth tavern (Yuno's Prey) Rena Ryūgū Source: ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''Support Type: Punisher/Disable/Hard Troll Recommended for use: ....... (this is the real name 0o) *Rena appears 500 distance away and rushes to the target dealing 400/500/600/700/800 damage and slowing by 20% while it bleed for 10/20/30/40/50 damage per second. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Single **'Cast Range: 'Melee (100-250) **'Duration: 5 seconds **'Cooldown: '''46 seconds **'Note:' Cast range represents range from which support will deal damage. Mochi Poison - Spell Book *Rena and Mion visit and bring mochi with them. **'Hotkey: E **'Note: '''All abilities share same cooldown. 'Poisoned Health Potion *If the target activates a Health Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 750/850/950/1050/1150 damage. **'Hotkey:' W **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Poisoned Mana Potion' *If the target activates a Mana Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey:' E **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Poisoned Regeneration Potion' *If the target activates a Regeneration Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey:' R **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Trap Speed Card' *If the target activates a Speed Card within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey: '''T **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Trap Star Card' *If the target activates a Star Card within 6 seconds, it will receive '''350/450/550/650/750' damage. **'Hotkey: '''S **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds Poisoned Needle *Rena shoots a poison needle at the target. After it hits, there is a 45% chance that pressing the arrow keys will cause the target to move in the chosen direction. **'Hotkey: R **'Mana Cost: '''100 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Duration: 5/6/7/8/9 seconds **'Cooldown: '''53 seconds **Requirement: Poisoned Needle Upgrade - Poisoned Needle *'Stats Required:' **Enables Poisoned Needle to use. Category:Supports Shamal Jr. ''Source: ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's ''Support Type: Recommended for use: NOT RECOMMENDED TO USE AT ALL! Spell 1 * *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost:' *'Target:' *'Cast Range: Unknown *'Cooldown: ' Spell 2 * *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: ' Dante Source: ''Devil May Cry ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Stinger * *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost:' *'Target:' *'Cast Range: Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Jackpot * *'Hotkey: 'E *'Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 3 * *'Hotkey: R *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Akane Tsunemori ''Source: ''Psycho-Pass ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Dominator *After a short delay releases energy beam in your hero's facing direction dealing 2500 damage to all non-hero units on its path. Enemy heroes affected by it will recieve 100/200/300/400/500 damage while ally targets will be fully healed. If target killed enemy hero within 180 seconds it will deal 400/500/600/700/800 damage to the enemy while your allies will be healed only for 75%. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: 120 *'Target: '''None/Instant *'Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '48 seconds Light Yagami ''Source: ''Death Note ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 * *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 2 * *'Hotkey: E *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Yuno Gasai - This Image Lacks Yandere, Please Fix ''Source: ''Mirai Nikki ''Support Type: Damage Dealer/Punisher Recommended for use: Every hero. ''Even if you dont have a hero pick her. Item - Future Diary ''~The Art of Self Trolling~ *Adds permanent active item with random effects to the first unoccupied slot. *'Known Effects:' **+1000 maximum health for 15 seconds. **100% critical rate for ? seconds. **Pings random enemy hero on map. **-1000 health **-300 max health for ? seconds. **+50 armor for ? seconds. *'Cooldown: ' Knife Wielding Skills - Level: Yandere *Yuno takes her favorite kitchen knife and goes to express her feelings to whoever you choose, accidentally dealing 400/500/600/700/800 damage to everything on her path. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Single **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '43 seconds **'Bonus: 'If she kills her target (accidentally of course), you will hear her lovely voice once more. **'Note: If target you picked is too shy or is good at running, Yuno soon will give up and dissapear (~8 seconds). Mitsuketa yo! *For the next 15 seconds if target uses support it will get 250/400/550/700/850 damage. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 30 **'Target: '''Single **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '52 seconds **'Note: 'Does not bypass AMS or any other protection. (?) Rikka Takanashi ''Source: ''Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 * *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 2 * *'Hotkey: E *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 3 * *'Hotkey: R *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi ''Source: ''Hentai Ōji to Warawanai Neko ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Make a Wish *After 3 second delay deals 500 damage to all enemy heroes who has less than 500 health and sets health to 40 for allies below 500 health. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: 100 *'Target: '''None/Instant *'Range: 'Unlimited *'Cooldown: '100 seconds 100% Beatiful Smile *For 3 seconds enemies within 450 range are being unable to attack or use abilities. Silences both caster and enemies affected for the duration. *'Hotkey: 'E *'Mana Cost: '120 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Cooldown: '54 seconds Bottomless Pockets *Creates 7 meat buns in the first unoccupied slot *'Item - Meat Bun *Restores 100 health instantly. *'Cooldown:' 0 Saki Miyanaga Source: Saki Support Type: Recommended for use: Tsumo *Adds randomly chosen or changes current one to the 1 of 3 possible spells (Kan, Rinshan Kaihou '''or Haitei Raoyue') to the second (E) skill slot. *'Hotkey: W *'Mana Cost: '''0 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds Kan *Deals '''150/200/250/300/350 damage and slows enemies within range for 20%(stacks with multiple casts). After her initial attack she has a 90% chance to strike again up to 2 times dealing same damage. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Cost: 105 *'Target: '''None/Instant *'Cooldown: '0 seconds *'Note: Spell is removed after use. Rinshan Kaihou *Deals random damage to the target and stuns it for 0.3 seconds. *Mangan: 150/200/250/300/350 *Baiman: 300/400/500/600/700 *Yakuman: 450/600/750/900/1050 *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Cost: 105 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Range: '1300 *'Cooldown: '0 seconds *'Note: Spell is removed after use. Haitei Raoyue *Creates sphere that moves to the target point. The sphere will explode shortly after reaching its destination dealing 300/400/500/600/700 damage and knocking enemies caught by explosion in the air for 1 second. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Cost: 105 *'Target: '''Ground *'Cast Time: 3 seconds *'Cast Range: '''Unlimited *'Maximum Range: 1000 *'''Area of Effect: Unknown *'Cooldown: '''52 seconds *'Note:' Spell is removed after use. *'Note 2:' Cast time involve travel time and delay before explosion Rich *Next basic attack will mark enemy hero and deal 500 true damage after 3 second delay. *'Hotkey: S *'Mana Cost: '''0 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Dutation: Unknown *'Cooldown: '''80 seconds *'Special:' Damage bypass AMS. *'Requirement:' Rich Upgrade - Rich *'Stats Required: '12 **'Description: '''Enables Rich to use. Category:Supports